


Last night never happened

by inexprymable



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Shameful masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: A certain someone's clumsiness leads to someone else getting laid... sort of.





	Last night never happened

The potions class has been exceptionally uneventful. There were no interruptions, no one dared to ask silly questions or make a mess of the potions lab. Hecate enjoyed such days, especially when a certain pupil was making an effort instead of playing around. She closed her book and put it down, standing up to check on the girls’ cauldrons. As she was approaching the girls, Miss Cackle walked into her classroom, wearing her casual smile. Hecate stopped in her tracks, folding her arms. 

“Miss Cackle?” Her already raised eyebrow seemed to wander up higher. 

The pupils have stopped to greet their headmistress. She waved her hand in a motion suggesting they should get back to work. She looked up, seeing impatience painted all over Hecate’s face. “I want you to come to my office,” she said quietly, “it’s not a pressing matter, you may come as soon as this class ends.” She added and her smile widened slightly. 

Hecate nodded, “Yes, Miss Cackle.” The left corner of her lips twitching upwards. 

Ada was ready to turn on her heel, her gaze still focused at Miss Hardbroom. They didn’t notice Mildred Hubble messing up her potion, or Mildred Hubble trying to repair the damage. They also didn’t see Mildred reaching for her potions textbook and knocking down her cauldron with it.

They have, however, felt some warm liquid being poured on them and soaking through their clothes. They didn’t need to lift their heads to know who’s been responsible. “Mildred Hubble!” They said simultaneously, “Class dismissed!” Hecate added. “And Mildred, you better stay in your room.” She gave her a level ten look, making the poor girl tremble. The potions lab was emptied within seconds and the laughter was heard from the corridor.

Wet Ada and Hecate were still inside, processing what has just occured. They looked at one another, slightly afraid to move. Of course, Hecate would never admit she was afraid. They remained like that, studying one another, being less and less happy with what they’ve learned. 

“Uh, Hecate,” said the tall, black clad woman, her brow furrowed, “I’m not hallucinating this, am I?” Even breathing seemed to be different. She was looking  _ down _ at herself, or rather, at her body. 

The shorter woman, whose pink sweater became heavy from the wetness, widened her eyes, her eyeballs almost popping out. She crossed her arms. “No, Ada. You are not.” She scrunched her nose, feeling the unfamiliar weight of the spectacles. 

“You must admit, this girl has a talent.” The slender woman chuckled, emitting an unfamiliar sound. 

The other woman huffed. “A talent for trouble.” She attempted to cast a spell clicking her fingers, with the intent of turning them back into their respective bodies. She did it again and again. “Why isn’t this working?” She hissed.

“Mildred’s potion must have switched our bodies, but not our abilities.” Miss Cackle said calmly. “It’s no secret you’re more skilled in the Craft than I am. Because I’m inside you, only I can perform a spell changing us back.” She smirked, watching Hecate rolling her eyes and pursing her lips. 

“Well, then, what are you waiting for?” It came out more like an order than a question. Ada was grinning like a Cheshire cat, making Hecate wince at seeing her own face like that. “Ada?!”

“Why don’t we stay like this for a while?”

“What?” Almost impossibly, Hecate’s eyes widened even more, looking as if they were about to explode. “You cannot be serious.” She lowered her voice, swallowing the lump forming in the back of her throat. Seeing how smug the other woman looked, she sighed heavily, almost dramatically. “Ada,”

“It will be fun! Come on, Hecate. Just think about it.” She smirked, biting her lip. 

“I already have.” 

Ada’s eyebrows went up, she mirrored Hecate folding her arms and said firmly. “When was the last time you had fun?” Miss Hardbroom’s mouth opened but Ada stopped her before she could say anything. “Real fun, experimenting with potions doesn’t count.”

Hecate leveled her with the same look she gave Mildred. She didn’t take into account the fact that she looked like Ada and her angry gaze didn’t have the same effect. “Fine.” She said with annoyance. She regretted saying this immediately. She cleared her throat and put a drying spell on herself and her superior. Suddenly, a tiny smile graced her face. “Alright, Miss Hardbroom,” she said, looking at Ada, “I shall leave you here, I believe you’re going to have a busy day.” 

Ada didn’t realise how many more classes she’s going to have to witness, no, teach. “You’re evil.” She whispered, giving Hecate a small wink. She watched as she left the classroom and looked around.  _ What have I got myself into?  _

She sat down and cleaned the cauldrons within seconds. Looking down, she noticed a syllabus. She was grateful for Hecate being organised. She didn’t have to worry about this experiment to turn out to be as disastrous as Hecate must have thought it would be. As a headmistress, Ada had many responsibilities and teaching wasn’t one of them. She enjoyed being able to experience it one more time. 

As soon as the pupils have arrived, her enthusiasm disappeared. She had to try and be a convincing Hecate Hardbroom. She stood up straight, no, her back was slightly curved in the wrong direction. She looked as if something was up her ass. She figured that was exactly what Hecate’s posture looked like. The girls were still chatting, even though their teacher was present. She pointer her fingers at them and silenced them with one movement of her wrist. She smiled, enjoying the new powers. The girls widened her eyes at her and she quickly turned her smile around, looking rather unnatural. The students must have figured out she was annoyed with them. 

“Can you tell me what potion we are making today?” Her voice cracked, she wasn’t used to having to stand up so straight and speaking the way Hecate was. No one seemed to notice her voice giving out. She cleared her throat. “Miss Hallow?” She said, looking at Esmeralda.  _ Easy peasy _ , she thought.

“Rock transformation potion, Miss Hardbroom.” 

Ada smiled and cursed herself internally for it. She tightened her jaw muscles and curled her hands into fists. She seemed to forget Hecate had sharp long nails. She swallowed the pain and took a deep breath. She looked back at young Esmeralda and nodded. 

The term ended on a rather unfortunate note. Ada knew her school like the back of her hand but she didn’t know where Hecate kept most of her things. She struggled a bit, realising she was able to perform location spells just with a thought. 

When the class has finally ended, she wanted to test Hecate’s transference spell. It wasn’t like hers, simply putting one person or thing in another place. Hecate could be in a limbo of visibility and invisibility for as long as she pleased, appearing among her pupils unnoticed. Ada clicked her fingers experimentally and materialised right behind a group of girls from her previous class. “Did you see HB?” “She seemed to be grumpier than she normally is.” “She isn’t getting any, what are you expecting?”

Ada’s eyes widened. She’s never heard the girls gossiping about any of the teachers, especially using such foul language. She smirked, thinking how easily she could reveal herself. She clicked her fingers and cleared her throat to make her presence known. She made the girls jump and pale at her sight. “Detention, all three of you.” She was more than ready to try and make some other student shiver at her sight.

Hecate’s experience was less eventful. She went to the headmistress’ office, figuring out Ada must have had some paperwork to be done. Instead of heading towards the desk, she walked up to the painting with Agatha and Ms Gullet being trapped in it. She smiled at them, knowing they’d be seeing Ada and not her. She looked at Agatha, thinking how similar she and Ada were. 

She finally walked up the desk and gasped at the amount of paperwork that needed to be sorted through. She knew Ada like this part of her job the least and wanted to do her a favor. Perhaps she didn't have much patience for Mildred Hubble, but she has just enough of it for thousands of documents to sort through. 

A knock to the door startled her. She was certain she wouldn't have to deal with certain students as a headmistress, knowing some matters could be easily resolved without having to unnecessarily worry Ada. She was wrong. She wanted to disappear into thin air when Mildred Hubble entered her office. She counted to ten in her mind, not wanting to snap at the girl, knowing Ada wasn't like that. She forced a smile said as calm as she was able to. “What is it, Mildred?”

She pushed Ada's spectacles up her nose, trying her best not to be recognised. “Well, here's the thing…” The girl started. She look into her headmistress’ eyes, as if asking her to understand what she wanted to say telepathically. 

“We don't have all day.” She said and bit her tongue. She was afraid she sounded to harshly for Ada. “Come on, use words.” She tried to encourage her by using a softer tone of her voice. She had the image of the cauldron and its content falling right on her.

“I know I messed up earlier and I'm really sorry but there's something I need to tell you, Miss Cackle.” The girl was talking fast and Hecate could barely understand what she was saying. She was ready to transfer her back to her room but decided against it. “I know I wasn’t supposed to leave my room but I wanted to say I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen, good thing my potion didn’t work…” 

“Indeed. You need to remember to stay focused at all times.” She answered in Ada’s fashion, hoping she made a believable headmistress Cackle. She made an effort to smile slightly. “You still have to attend my, Miss Hardbroom’s detention class. Try not to make any more mistakes for the remainder of the day.” She widened her smile and nodded, suggesting it was time for her to go. Mildred took the hint and muttered apologies on her way out, silently grateful Miss Cackle went soft on her. 

Hecate sighed, she didn’t hate the girl but she certainly was a pain in the ass. She made herself a cup of tea, black and no sugar, trying to relax in attempt bring her attention back to the paperwork. She reached for the pocket watch she wore on a chain, forgetting she wasn’t in her own body and looked around in search of a clock. She noticed the time of the detention class was fast approaching and was ready to leave, when once again she was reminded of the body swap. She was ashamed of her own stupidity and hid her face between the reports. 

A few corridors away, Miss Cackle has already been watching over the pupils sentenced for detention. While she had the authority as a headmistress, the girls were intimidated by Hecate, as she was more strict than Ada. Miss Cackle enjoyed her new role, never experiencing her students shaking at her sight. It appealed to her, despite her kind and gentle nature. It wasn’t a surprise to see Mildred Hubble running late. 

“Miss Hardbroom,”She let the girl speak, when she was attempting to give her an explanation. “I’m sorry for being late but I went to see Miss Cackle...” It was something Hecate wouldn’t do, assuming she must have got herself into some trouble. It didn’t go unnoticed by the pupils. Ada wasn’t paying attention to their astonishment, she was processing the thought of Mildred annoying Hecate more than she already had. She motioned for her to sit down and looked at her the way Miss Hardbroom would. By the time the detention period has ended, she told Mildred she would have to spend every day for the rest of the week in her room, not sure if she wanted to be a realistic Hecate or if she wanted to keep Mildred safe and out of trouble. 

Later that evening, Miss Cackle felt her muscles tensing. She couldn’t believe how tense Hecate must have been everyday. Her entire body was crying for help, especially her neck and scalp, from wearing the hairdo that always looked too tight. Perhaps Hecate was used to it, or perhaps Ada wasn’t used to having this body type. 

Hecate, on the other hand, felt very comfortable in Ada’s body. She wouldn’t admit she secretly loved her oversized sweaters, especially now, after being able to wear one all day long. She also appreciated Ada’s soft curves, much different to her own bony and slender silhouette. She certainly wouldn’t admit how much she enjoyed Ada’s breasts, even before the transformation. They were full and plump and, what Hecate discovered by accidentally brushing them when she leaned down to pick up some papers form the floor, very sensitive. She froze at the sensation that’s been send straight to a certain nerve ending of her body and blushed heavily, cursing herself for disgracing Ada’s body in that way. Ada, who was her friend and superior, whom she respected greatly, couldn’t have anything like  _ that _ done to her body without her consent, it would be completely unprofessional and embarrassing. Not that Hecate didn’t imagine what Ada’s body must have felt like to touch, to please. No, she had to treat Ada’s body with utmost respect. She couldn’t have possibly done anything inappropriate to her. She was already in her room, when she realised she was in need of a shower. Dismissing her juvenile thoughts, she settled on a shower spell and wanted to bang her head against the wall for having these feelings and not being able to act upon them. 

Ada made her way to the bathroom, aching for a relaxing bath. Despite feeling a bit uncomfortable, she was overjoyed she got to be in Hecate’s body. It wasn’t a secret her tall friend was attractive and it wasn’t a secret Ada happened to glance at her body, her hips, slim waist and breasts that were always hidden in the black of her dresses. A part of her felt shame for craving her friend but another part wanted nothing more than to get rid of her clothes. She had to use magic to help her with the dress. As soon as she got out of it, she looked in the mirror and her eyebrows went up to her forehead. She slowly let her eyes wander down. She nearly fainted at the sight of Hecate’s collarbones. She gently traced them with her fingers and smiled to herself. Then, she saw a pair of marvellous pair of breasts, aching to be touched. She was more than surprised to see the lacy bra that was practically see through. She thought Hecate would wear something more practical and was pleasantly surprised. She freed the bosom unclasping a bra with one hand and watched as the breasts sipped through the cups. They were fuller than she expected and Ada felt an instant urge to touch them.  They were perfectly round, dark nipples were already hardening. She suspected Hecate didn't indulge herself in pleasures of her body too often, probably neglected her cravings and Ada wanted to give her muscles relief that was clearly required. She pointed her fingers at the tub and magically filled it with rose scented water. She looked in the mirror once more and watching herself in Hecate’s body, she slowly tugged at the lacy panties. A wide smile was spread across her face. She turned around to admire Hecate’s ass.

Her body seemed to be perfect, except for the ribs that were sharp against the skin, as if they were about to pierce it. Ada made a mental note to make sure Hecate was eating properly, because from what she saw, the woman was way too thin.  Her enthusiasm wasn't decreased by this, it only made her want to show Hecate’s body the best treatment she could possibly think of. She stepped into the bathtub and flinched slightly at the warmth, sitting down, with only the top of her breasts slightly above the surface. She leaned her head against back of the tub and forgot she still had her hair in a tight updo. She clicked her fingers and made the hair fall down her arms and into the water. It was an oversight on her part, Hecate’s hair was very long and it clung to her back. 

The water was enough to loosen her muscles a bit. She felt pure bliss and closed her eyes to savour the moment. She ran her elegant fingers along her stomach, up to her ribs. She was tracing them with fingertips, ever so lightly, slowly reaching the skin under Hecate’s breasts. She was suddenly covered with goosebumps, despite the warmth that surrounded her. Her fingers were caressing her breasts, moving towards their centres, to cause a response in her lower body. She was massaging them, relaxing more with each movement. She was certain the wetness between her legs wasn't just water. One of her hands wandered down to reach her underbelly, causing muscles underneath to contract. She opened up her legs, circling her skin in very slow motions, finally touching the source of the impossible warmth. She wanted to slide one finger inside, realising Hecate’s fingernails were impossibly long. She rolled her eyes and made another mental note for later. Not wanting to break the skin with the sharp claws, she moved on to the rosy bud. It flinched the second she brushed it with her finger. She made a few featherlight touches, causing her breathing to be more rapid. Her other hand was still fondling her breast, both hands working in sync. Soft sounds were escaping her mouth, making her come in an instant. Despite her mind going blank for a long while, she knew she could have come from hearing the wonderful sounds alone. 

Ada Cackle was sure of three things. Hecate Hardbroom was neglecting her desire (a note to find out why, though knowing Hecate, she'd never figure out how to ask her without making her pass out from embarrassment), Hecate’s voice was her favourite sound (especially when she was whimpering, moaning and groaning, though she'd probably never hear those sounds again), and finally, if she didn't get out of that bloody bathtub, she'd certainly drown (and she didn't want to drown in Hecate’s body. If she did, Hecate would surely bring her back to life only to kill her with her own hands). 

She transferred herself out of the tub to avoid post orgasmic death by slipping. She wrapped a towel around her body, sighing softly and jumping at the realisation that technically she's just fucked Hecate Hardbroom. Her towel dropped, along with her jaw. Her breathing became laboured, making her believe she was suffocating.  _ So that's the punishment _ , she thought. She felt a surge of guilt travel down her spine. It took her a moment to calm her breathing, making her regret what she's just done.  _ I fucked Hecate Hardbroom and it nearly got me killed.  _ She put Hecate’s clothes back on and panicked, realising she didn't memorize her hairdo, and without remembering what it look like, she wasn't able to make it with magic. She let out a groan and cursed, feeling a contraction caused by the sound. 

Hecate was looking at Ada's face in the mirror. She spent a rather long while trying to study every wrinkle, every detail of her face, as if she didn't know them good enough to paint a perfect portrait of her. She raised her hand hesitantly, wanting to be able to touch at least one part of Ada's body without feeling ashamed, worrying it would have been too much. She decided on a soft brush of her finger against her cheek. She smiled at how delicate her skin was. It made her dimples visible, making her wonder if it was possible to love Ada even more than she already have. No, Hecate couldn't have had that thought wandering around her mind when she was looking at her dearest friend. Yet, it wasn't exactly Ada, just her body. It was enough to make her feel self conscious and stupid. She mentally slapped herself and moved away from the mirror.  _ Oh, Ada. Sweet, innocent Ada. _

She decided to pay her a visit, wondering how she was taking the change. Even though she knew Ada wouldn't say anything to offend her, a part of her was worried Ada would be uncomfortable in her body, just like she was. She had always wanted to have more flesh on her, just like Ada, so her appearance wouldn't scare people away. She didn't want Ada to get to the point of seeing what was hiding underneath the layers of clothes. She walked down the castle, slightly surprised at how empty the corridors were, wondering if the girls were up to something. However, making sure if Ada was alright seemed to be more important than anything in that moment. She knocked the door of Ada's alcove. When nothing happened, she knocked again and again. With no response, she decided to simply open the door. She was met with her body, with Ada standing right before her, with Ada looking down, as if she was guilty of something, or… 

Hecate wanted to turn around and leave. Ada must have seen how thin she was. She wasn't ready for comments about her weight, about not meeting Ada's expectations of her body. But it was too late. She couldn't have run. It would have been even more humiliating than facing her there and then. And then, she noticed her hair wasn't tied up. Either Ada was preparing for bed, or she wanted to hide her face behind the black, waist long mane.

Finally, Ada broke the awkward silence. “Well, did you want something?” It came out more harsh than she wanted and feared she might have scared Hecate away. She took a step back and Hecate achingly slowly entered the room. 

“I wanted,” she paused, it didn't feel quite right to talk to Ada when she looked and sounded like Ada. “Change us back, please.” She said quietly, yet firmly. It caused Ada to look even more upset than she did before. 

It took her a few seconds to recall the appropriate spell and perform it. She took her time, earning a raised eyebrow from Hecate. She closed her eyes, completing the spell. She counted to ten and opened her eyes. She was looking at Hecate, not at herself. She smiled softly, partially glad their experiment was over. Hecate stood still, as if she was processing what has just occurred. She looked at Ada, frowning. She felt warmth all over her body, even her hands seemed to be warm. She thought her breathing was fast due to the spell settling in. Ada's smile disappeared. She couldn't stand the sad look the woman had painted all over her face. She made two small steps towards the other woman. Her frown changed to a shocked expression and made her gasp. It made Ada look up at her, and widen her eyes. Hecate could feel the wetness between her legs, wanting to believe it was a side effect of the body swap, but knowing better than that. She gulped, not breaking the eye contact. She was not mistaken, her suspicions were proved by the clenching of her insides and a warmth spreading from her centre. “Ada,”

Miss Cackle stopped breathing. She knew she was caught red handed. She was ready to start apologising, even begging Hecate for forgiveness. “Ada,” she heard again. Tears formed in her eyes, her cheeks were burning with shame. “Did you,” she heard Hecate clear her throat. “I mean,” she saw her pausing and wanted to strangle the woman with her bare hands. She opened her mouth to say something, if not shout at Hecate for torturing her like that. “You did, didn't you?” 

“Oh, for crying out loud,” she muttered. “I'm deeply  sorry,” a tear has slipped from the corner of her eye. “I can't expect you to forgive me. It was selfish of me.” Her face was soon flooded with tears and a slender hand produced a black handkerchief. “Thank you." 

Hecate’s eyebrows wandered up so high,  she thought they might have disappeared in her hairline. “You silly woman, I've spent a better part of the day thinking of what I'd have put in my resignation letter for accidentally touching your breast and you're standing here apologising me for, for,” she paused, running out of breath. A corner of her lips twitched upwards, making Ada think she was about to laugh at her.  _ Wait, has she just said… _

Her trail of thoughts was stopped by a hand settling under her chin, and another, wiping off her tears. “You aren't forgiven," Ada felt as if a part of her died. “You didn't do anything wrong in the first place.” She was sure she was imagining this. Hecate’s voice was softer than she's ever heard.  _ Just as soft _ , she thought, when Hecate closed the gap between them by kissing her once, twice, three times before pulling away. 

Ada's spectacles moved down her nose, making her look ridiculous. “Hecate Bloody Hardbroom,” she gave her the look that was supposed to make the other woman shiver and returned the kiss. Hecate’s body felt an immediate effect of Ada's kiss, having just been pleasured. She kissed back with passion she never thought she had, wrapping her arms around Ada, partially preventing her from escaping the hold she had on the pink clad woman. 

She had to hold her down more than once that evening and Ada didn't seem to mind. A few hours later, when the sun was about to rise above the horizon, Ada finally managed to free herself from her grasp, or at least she thought so. She woke up to an empty bed and sighed. 

On the way to her office, she was met with Hecate. She didn't stop to greet her like she always did. Not until Hecate’s hand rested on her shoulder. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, growling angrily at the beautiful witch. “Last night never happened.”

“Mhm” Hecate murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead and disappearing into thin air.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have amazing friends, they've offered me help writing this and I have more than one alternative ending up my sleeve... (Or not. Let me know what you think!)


End file.
